Party at Pinkie's!
by MLPFIM 2 Electric Scootaloo
Summary: A heart warming story about Rarity and Pinkie Pie's great adventure into the unknown
1. Chapter 1

Rarity's hoofs clopped as she cantered along merrily, it was a beautiful day in Equestria. As she clopped down the way she came across Rainbow Dash, "Have you seen Pinkie Pie?" she said, in a happy voice.

"No I have not seen Pinkie Pie today" said Rainbow Dash, shaking her head sadly.

"Oh okay, I suppose I just better keep on looking" Rarity said, clopping off as Rainbow Dash flew away.

She continued one down the way and came across Fluttershy, feeding the wildlife, "Hey, Fluttershy, have you seen Pinky Pie? I need to see her about some things."

Fluttershy was a little startled by the sudden noise "Oh, hi there Rarity... Umm... No, I haven't seen Pinkie Pie, not today"

Rarity seemed slightly vexed by this, "Oh okay, I'll just have to keep looking for her." She said, going on her way.

Even further down the path she bumped into Twilight Sparkle, "Hello, have you seen Pinky Pie? I have some business with her" Rarity asked Twilight Sparkle

"No, I have been busy and haven't seen Pinkie Pie at all." Twilight Sparkle said to Rarity.

Rarity was a little annoyed that finding Pinkie was proving so difficult "Well, thanks anyway" she said, leaving Twilight Sparkle behind her.

She continued down the path but couldn't see Pinkie Pie anywhere, usually she could be found here around this time... Rarity decided to go to Sugarcube Corner.

After a short walk she came to Pinkie's house, he knocked on the door with her hoof. Pinkie answer it,

"Oh, hi Rarity, please come in" Pinkie said, going back inside herself, Rarity followed.

"I'm just making cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie, shouted excitedly. Rarity watched as she went to the oven.

Pinkie Pie bent over and opened the oven, Rarity watched as she did so and bit her lip, "Damn that Pinkie has a nice ass" she thought to herself, trying to restrain her wild sexual thoughts.

Pinkie brought out a cupcake and blew on it "I'm going to have a party later!" she said, excited as always, "Can you try this for me, Rarity?"

Rarity took a bite from the cupcake, "Oh, Pinkie! It is so good!" Rarity said, enjoying the delicious cupcake,

"So why did you want to see me Rarity?" Pinkie asked, looking at Rarity happily.

"Oh, well... I want to discuss-" but then Pinkie cut across,

"Oh wait, I have to get the rest of the cupcakes out!" she shouted, turning around and bending over to get them out of from oven.

Rarity felt a swelling under the table, oh why was she was horny today... It built up until she couldn't hold on any longer,

"PARTY AT PINKIE'S" she screamed, jumping on Pinkie and wrestling her to the ground.

"What are you doing Rarity!" Pinkie shouted, wrestling back, "Is this some sort of game?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Pinkie, but I just can't help it, this is a game, it is my favourite game!" Rarity shouted, forcing Pinkie's pony mouth open.

Rarity rubbed her throbbing member, for she was really a hermaphrodite and not a female, as she always led the others to believe. Her massive appendage was 6 inches thick and growing to larger then her own body length

She forced it into Pinkie's mouth and moaned, "Ah, so tight!"

She began to pump her massive erect horsecock in and out of Pinkie's mouth, Pinkie struggled, and started to go red in the face from lack of oxygen.

Rarity felt her orgasm coming and the massive load of her baby batter fly into Pinkie's stomach. Rarity panted slightly from the massive orgasm and Pinkie gasped for breath, while Rarity's beautiful rainbow colour pony semen leaked from her mouth.

Rarity felt her member twitch, she knew she could never be satisfied with just one orgasm or with just Pinkie's mouth... She grabbed the gasping pony and turned her over.

Rarity positioned her massive horsepenis over Pinkie Pie's amazingly tight virgin pony asshole, and began to smear it with precum.

Pinkie began to struggle but Rarity held her down, before pushing the head of her penis into Pinkie's anus. "OH! SO GOOD!" Rarity moaned loudly, pushing deeper.

Pinkie's asshole was in such pain and ecstasy that it gripped Rarity's massive horsecock tightly, making it even more pleasurable and painful at the same time.

Rarity fucked Pinkie roughly, pushing to the deepest depths of her bowels. Rarity orgasmed, sending Pinkie's body into temporary spasms, from the force of the orgasm.

Rainbow semen jetted out of Pinkie's mouth , Rarity's horsecock orgasm. Rarity thrusted one last time, her cock actually coming out of Pinkie's mouth from her ass. Pinkie chocked to death on the cock and Rarity got up and spread out her delicious rainbow semen onto the cupcakes, for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a rap upon the door and Rarity answered it, it was Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hi, how can I help you?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash, smiling almost deviously.

"Uhh, yeah I came to see Pinkie to see how arrangements for her party were going," Rainbow Dash said, slightly put out by Rarity's smile.

"Oh please, do come in then" Rarity said, her smile only widening as she lead Rainbow Dash in.

She disappeared into the kitchen momentarily before returning with a plate of rainbow frosted cupcakes,

"Pinkie asked me to ask you how these taste, she is just a little caught up in her cooking at the moment" Rarity giggled slightly, handing the plate to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash took the plate and picked up a cupcake and took a bite out of it. "Oh my… These are… Wonderful!" she exclaimed, quickly devouring the cupcake.

"C'mon you should tell her that in person!" Rarity insisted, going into the kitchen herself. Rainbow Dash shortly followed.

"Oh my! What happened in here!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as she saw the Rainbow soaked body of Pinkie.

"I FUCKING RAPED PINKIE TO DEATH, YOU STUPID CUNT!" Rarity screamed, leaping onto Rainbow Dash with a kitchen knife in her hand.

Rainbow Dash struggled but Rarity sunk the knife into her eyeball. Rainbow Dash moaned and Rarity's eyes widened,

"You, that means you…" he said, surprised by Rainbow Dash's reaction.

"That's right, I'm a masochist… But that is not all…" Rainbow Dash said, shifting her body to reveal her average (by human standards) cock.

Rarity smiled slightly, "I think I'll have even more fun with you then I did that bitch, Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow Dash giggled, welcoming the oncoming embrace of Rarity. Rarity grabbed the knife in Rainbow Dash's eye and twisted it, the pony on the other end moaned like a bitch,

"That's right, you are my bitch, Rainbow Dash" Rarity said, suddenly pulling the knife, and the eye, right from Rainbow Dash.

Rarity revealed her massive cock to Rainbow Dash and placed the head of said cock over the other little pony's empty eye socket,

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Rarity whispered, pushing her cock into the tight, bloody hole.

Rainbow Dash moaned in pleasure and pain as Rarity's massive horsecock forced its way into her eye socket, it was much too tight and she felt her eye socket brake to accommodate Rarity's massive cock.

"Bitch, you are really enjoying this" Rarity said, delving deeper into Rainbow Dash's head, fucking her skull like a toy.

Rainbow Dash screamed in ecstasy as Rarity lot loose her massive rainbow coloured cum load into her skull.

Rarity panted for a second, the sexual exhaustion catching up with her, she knew she could manage one more load…

Rainbow Dash panted too, "Wow, Rarity, that was so goo-" she stared saying until Rarity punched her in the mouth,

"Shut the fuck up, you worthless whore, I am not done with you!" Rarity screamed, thrusting as deep as she could into Rainbow Dash.

Finally she got Rainbow Dash's eye socket to the end of her penis, she watched as the tip was actually penetrating Rainbow Dash's anus from the inside.

She picked up the knife and slit Rainbow Dash's throat and thrusted one last time, spraying Rainbow Dash's body in her beautiful semen.


End file.
